Becca Tobin
Rebecca Tobin, also known as Becca Tobin, born January 18, 1986Interview: Cobb native Becca Tobin shines in “Glee” role, is an American actress. She currently portrays Kitty Wilde on Glee, making her first appearance in the first episode of Season Four, The New Rachel. Aside from her role on Glee, she has only appeared in one other television series so far, but she aspires to have many roles on television in the future. Early and Personal life Becca grew up in Marietta, Georgia as the youngest of two girls and the daughter of two attorneys. She was a cheerleader in seventh and eighth grade, but says it wasn't for herBecca Tobin of 'Glee' on the show, bullying March 2013. and did dance after that.Becca Tobin Wiki Page She transferred schools halfway through her senior year. Having transferred from a theater arts school to a public one, she began to get bullied by girls who called her "theater freak" and "nerd."GLEE's BECCA TOBIN: I WAS BULLIED TO THE POINT OF MISERY November 2012. They told her she would never become successful or a star,Interview: Cobb native Becca Tobin shines in “Glee” role January 2013. and one girl threatened to beat her up.Becca Tobin Opens Up About Being Bullied in High School — and Reveals What’s Next for Kitty on Glee Season 4! Exclusive November 2012. She also received harsh text messages and her only friend began to ignore her. Because of the bullying, she began skipping school events, like pep rallies,Page Not Found and didn't walk at her graduation. She supports anti-bullying and is the female spokesperson for Bullyville. She graduated from Wheeler High School in 2004. She is an alumnus of AMDA, a performing arts college.ALUMNA BECCA TOBIN JOINS “GLEE”! November 2012. Tobin graduated as valedictorianAV University's valedictorian, congratulations @becbecbobec! �� June 2013. of AV University in June 2013 after seven years.It's going down this Saturday.. And it only took @becbecbobec seven years to graduate, congratulations smartie pants! June 2013. She is in a relationship with Matt Bendik.Added some bling today! Best boyfriend ever? @mattbendik Career The first time Becca stepped on stage was at age four as a Christmas tree in her school's holiday pageant.'Glee's' Becca Tobin Shares Christmas Flashback: Her 'Hilarious' and 'Awkward' First Role (EXCLUSIVE PHOTO) December 2012. She moved to New York when she was eighteen to get working right away. She has worked on Broadway as an understudy and replacement for the musical Rock of Ages. She's done other small theater projects, though most of them were as an understudy, and toured with the Trans-Siberian Orchestra in 2011. She plays Kitty Wilde in the Fox television show Glee. Tobin made her first appearance in the fourth season premiere episode, The New Rachel, and was a regular recurring guest star for the season. It has been reported that she will be a member of the show's main cast in the fifth season. Glee is her first big project. She appears in the May 2013 issue of the magazine Maxim.Got frisky with Maxim this month. Sorry dad... April 2013.http://instagram.com/p/X5lonHOtgW/ April 2013.Becca Tobin April 2013. She was chosen, along with fellow Glee cast members Jacob Artist, Melissa Benoist, and Dean Geyer as an ambassador for Coca Cola's new product, P10 300 ml Coke Mismo.The Cast of GLEE FOR COKE June 2013.SHAKEN, NOT STIRRED: COKE LAUNCH WITH GLEE STARS June 2013. In June 2013, they were flown to Manila, Philippines to endorse the product by visiting different malls and meeting with fans.‘Glee’ cast members invade 3 malls June 2013.Newest ‘Glee’ stars overwhelmed by Pinoys’ welcome June 2013. Filmography Broadway Television Quotes *''I wasn't always great at coping with bullying, but I learned over the years. I would sometimes get so sick of being bullied that I would gain courage to strike back at my antagonists, which rarely made me feel better. I definitely had to learn to rise above the animosity or I would have crumbled into a million pieces.'' *''People say things they would never have the courage to say in person, and it gets really cruel sometimes. Even now, being on the show, I deal with a lot of people saying really mean things to me on Twitter, but I know if I ever met these people that they would never be able to say these things to my face. Or I hope they wouldn't. When I read these things, I just wish so badly that people could be more sensitive and know how much words can hurt.'' Trivia *She was a fan of Glee before she joined the cast.J-14 Exclusive Interview: Becca Tobin Talks 'Glee' November 2012. *Her father is Jewish.GLEE's Becca Tobin Shares Her Favorite Holiday Memories July 2012. *Naya Rivera gave her the best advice out of the original cast members, which was always know your lines and be on time. *Her favorite reality show is The Real Housewives, and she prefers the Beverly Hills and New York shows.Becca Tobin and Glee Cast Having Thanksgiving Dinner With Jane Lynch November 2012. *Her guilty pleasure is anything chocolate. *She was starstruck when she met Ellen Barkin at a party of Ryan Murphy's. *She spent Thanksgiving of 2012 with Jane Lynch, who invited people who were not able to make it home for the holiday. *She would like to sing country songs on the show. The Dixie Chicks and Miranda Lambert are her favorites. *Her favorite singer is Celine Dion, which is also her guilty pleasure.Behind The Scenes: "Guilty Pleasure" March 2013. *Her favorite A-list couple is Jennifer Aniston and Justin Theroux. *The best gift she ever received for Christmas was her dog Sophie from her parents seven years ago. *She is a fan of Grease. *Her parents are both attorneys and her older sister also grew up to be an attorney. *She thinks Kitty is a mix of Quinn and Santana.The New Cheerio Speaks! Glee’s Becca Tobin on Playing a Mean Girl and Hanging With Heather Morris — Exclusive September 2012. *Her dog Sophie has a tumor. *Her audition song for Glee was I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry.@Senorita_Pepito I kissed a Girl :) March 2013. *One of her most embarrassing moments on the set of Glee was during shooting for Sadie Hawkins. She tripped in front of a lot of people.I tripped while we were shooting the Sadie Hawkins dance in front of TONS of people March 2013. *Her favorite Lady Gaga song is You and I.@nahgomes you and I March 2013. *She prefers action movies to scary movies.@BlartieLove action...I'm a wuss about scary movies March 2013. *Her favorite thing about Kitty is her attitude.@rac_may_782 her attitude March 2013. *She prefers pancakes to waffles.@gleekfan184 pancakes! March 2013. *Her favorite food are French fries.@elenagleek_ French fries March 2013. *Twix are her favorite candy bar.@keatonphillips Twix! March 2013. *Greece is a place she's always wanted to visit.@paaalomaxo Greece March 2013. *Although her character Kitty is still in high school, she is older than Lea Michele, Dianna Agron, Amber Riley and Naya Rivera, who play the four female alumni of Glee. *Her favorite television show is Curb Your Enthusiasm.@FaberrittanaFan curb your enthusiasm November 2012. *If she had to describe the whole Glee cast in one word, she would use "bomb.com."@MelBenoist_Army bomb.com !! November 2012. *Her parents' wedding anniversary is September 3rd.Happy 34th wedding anniversary, mom and dad. We should all be so lucky!! September 2012. *She prefers coffee to tea.@AccioHorcrux coffee! March 2013. *Colt Prattes, a backup dancer to P!nk, was her prom date.Fun fact: The guy dancing with Pink (Colt) was my prom date. He had blue hair! November 2012. *She co-hosted the twelfth Annual AIDS Project Los Angeles Oscar Viewing Party. Artist Jason Mecier made a portrait of her entirely out of Hot Tamales. It was signed by her and auctioned off to raise money for the organization.First Look: 'Glee's' Becca Tobin Immortalized in Hot Tamales for a Good Cause (EXCLUSIVE) February 2013. *She is a big fan of Grease and Annie. Both made her realize acting is what she wanted to do for a living.Glee Exclusive: Becca Tobin on Grease, Staying Mean and More! November 2012. *She loves Olivia Newton John, but her favorite character in Grease is Rizzo. *She wants to learn more about Kitty's home life.'Glee's' Becca Tobin Previews Kitty's New Direction, 'Grease' and Quinn's Homecoming November 2012. *Her best friends are Blake and Jenna (confirmed in an interview). *She owns a fashion blog called June Moss. *She stated on her twitter that the late Paul Walker was her very first Hollywood crush. Gallery BeccaPromo.jpg becca1.jpg becca2.jpg becca3.jpg Tumblr_me06pzjadB1qgkuz4o2_250.png becca4.jpg becca5.jpg lea-michele-cory-monteith-glee-faces-of-fox-campaign-35.jpg|Becca on Faces of Fox lea-michele-cory-monteith-glee-faces-of-fox-campaign-34.jpg|Becca on Faces of Fox glee-becca-tobin-as-kitty-images.jpg tumblr_ma9p3tf8Pk1r4ezfzo1_400.jpg|Becca on the Season Premiere tumblr_ma9p3tf8Pk1r4ezfzo2_400.jpg|Becca on the Season Premiere Becca_11.jpg Tumblr_male65hzEX1qfm552o6_250.jpg Becca_12.jpg Tumblr me445uz6mz1rl3uy3o1 500.jpg Tumblr me42hjeAwn1rg0omfo6 250.gif Tumblr me42hjeAwn1rg0omfo5 250.gif Tumblr me42hjeAwn1rg0omfo4 250.gif Tumblr me42hjeAwn1rg0omfo3 250.gif Tumblr me42hjeAwn1rg0omfo2 250.gif Tumblr me42hjeAwn1rg0omfo1 250.gif Tumblr13.jpg Becca 34.jpg 1056 178236435648537 1445075001 n.jpg 156540392.jpg Becca-Tobin.jpg Becca-tobin-cnn-heroes-an-all-star-tribute-04.jpg Becca-Tobin9.jpg Dean-Geyer-Becca-Tobin-Glee-Press-Day.jpg Img-thing.jpg Tumblr mc3f11tnJK1rjojhao1 500.jpg Tumblr mc4ppljlyP1rjojhao3 250.jpg Tumblr mc4ppljlyP1rjojhao4 250.jpg Tumblr mc5u6bdaBH1ry9c0w.png Tumblr mc7ovwSFCD1reerbfo1 500.png Tumblr meh2s11Khz1rjojhao1 500 large.jpg Tumblr mgbksp9Eu41rwgozyo2 500.jpg BecaaLengies.jpg 541830_495309520515798_473972247_n.jpg tumblr_mgsj4qxTOC1rjojhao1_250.jpg tumblr_mgsj4qxTOC1rjojhao9_250.jpg tumblr_mgsj4qxTOC1rjojhao5_250.jpg tumblr_mgsj4qxTOC1rjojhao6_250.jpg tumblr_mgsj4qxTOC1rjojhao8_250.jpg tumblr_mgsj4qxTOC1rjojhao4_250.jpg tumblr_mgsj4qxTOC1rjojhao7_250.jpg tumblr_mgsj4qxTOC1rjojhao2_250.jpg tumblr_mgu4dukrKM1rjojhao3_250.jpg tumblr_mgu4dukrKM1rjojhao9_250.jpg tumblr_mgu4dukrKM1rjojhao1_250.jpg tumblr_mgu4dukrKM1rjojhao7_250.jpg tumblr_mgu4dukrKM1rjojhao4_250.jpg tumblr_mgu4dukrKM1rjojhao5_250.jpg tumblr_mgui3kExiq1r8d79lo9_250.png Beccabday.jpg Beccabday2.jpg Beccabday3.jpg beccabday4.jpg Beccabday5.jpg Beccabday6.jpg Beccabday7.jpg Beccabday8.jpg Beccabday27.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-01-29 om 00.49.19.png.jpg Tumblr miulibGf5W1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg Becca4w.jpg Becca32.jpg Becca32q.jpg Becca87.jpg BeccaTobin. Jpg BeccaTobin.gif becca-tobin.gif BeccaBravo.jpg BeccaBravo2.jpg BeccaBravo3.jpg BeccaBravo4.jpg BeccaBravo5.jpg Beccalol.jpg Tumblr ml6m3fi28m1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg BeccaMaxim.jpg BeccaMaxim2.jpg BeccaMaxim3.jpg BeccaMaxim4.jpg BeccaMaxim5.jpg Bb576bd4a95b11e28c7c22000a1fb876 7.jpg 95d6891ca95b11e29a3e22000a1f90ce 7.jpg C3f57bbaa95f11e29f5522000a9f14ae 7.jpg tumblr_mdyoukWis41qa1bxgo1_500_large.png BeccaYHP1.jpg BeccaYHP2.jpg BeccaYHP.jpg 169387428.jpg 169389333.jpg 169390204.jpg Tumblr mnr3ltAF9E1rjojhao1 1280.jpg Tumblr mnr3p9KUes1rjojhao1 1280.jpg Tumblr mns0epsj0v1rjojhao1 1280.jpg c1260836d1e211e29aee22000a9f38e6_7.jpg GleeCastS5BTS ChordOverstreet Twitter.png bec1.jpg becca-tobin-becca-tobin-celebrates-27th-birthday-in_3470385.jpg becca-tobin-cnn-heroes-an-all-star-tribute-03.jpg becca-tobin-glee-birthday-las-vegas-hyde-012613-6-435x580.jpg becca-tobin-glee-make-up-hair-trailer-7-w352.jpg becca-tobin-glee-snacks-4-w352.jpg -GLEE-Premiere-becca-tobin-32178414-630-936.jpg BTOB.jpg Becca cold.jpg becca && kev.jpg becca && dog.jpg becca && jen.jpg becca red.jpg becca & dog.jpg becca7.jpg becca8.jpg becca9.jpg becca10.jpg becca11.jpg becca12.jpg 521957 564287090295708 1449569901 n.jpg Saddle.jpg 672d89c602ed11e3952822000a1f9695 7.jpg JacobBecca TCA.jpg GleeCast TCAs.jpg normal_BT_002~5.jpg normal_BT_001~5.jpg Tumblr mrfzj1nEY31r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Van 2.jpg Van 1.jpg Real.jpg TITARTIE.jpg 37aa769a05f011e3a15322000aa80445 7.jpg 9ac6033e06a911e398b222000aa80313 7.jpg BSCtc ACYAAvgDI.jpg tumblr_mrs87uZOFQ1rjojhao1_500.jpg Tumblr mrs84272jj1rjojhao1 500.png F4e0ce1e09c211e3ab2122000a9f4dc5 7.jpg 44f1768009f811e39c2822000a1fbe4c 7.jpg BSO AU8CMAM4Kwd.jpg Siblings.jpg 558546 693840847312314 1557031538 n.jpg|A Screencap from Chalk Magazine: Becca Tobin, Kathryn Bernardo, Julia Montes looking so stunning. JacobBeccaDean1.jpg JacobBeccaDean.jpg 1235922 696229177073481 1891383139 n.jpg BeccaPhotoshoot.jpg 45bfbe7610d511e38a2e22000a1fbc67_7.jpg tumblr_msrtn692wH1rmufhno3_250.jpg tumblr_msrtn692wH1rmufhno8_250.jpg Tumblr msrtn692wH1rmufhno9 500.jpg Tumblr msvk1eP05h1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Outfitoftheday_BeccaTobin.jpg jhsgrdkeyhrer.jpg Becca+Tobin+Premiere+Screening+FX+American+AISSqOM5Z1mx.jpg ghghjtyrd.jpg fhtybcdsfcgf.jpeg vbnfhgghyj.jpg Tumblr mtgl6dvVPQ1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg Tumblr mtgl6dvVPQ1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg b88032ac260011e3868f22000a1f97ea_7.jpg 97f195f223c711e3852e22000ae90903_7.jpg 60704620270311e3b9c422000a1f968f_8.jpg ad7a2dfe262d11e39f8422000ae90872_7.jpg Tumblr mu0flq6KHs1rjojhao1 500.jpg Becca s5 photoshoot.jpg tumblr_mubl6t3OuY1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Becca tobin 2.jpg C348720e361711e3a03b22000a1f92d6 8.jpg Tumblr muwfqwQZV41sd5847o1 500.png BeccaT.jpg Becca T..jpg 1382419 726976587332073 1973294047 n.jpg|Becca Tobin x Jeff Vespa Photoshoot Tumblr mvayv06AHm1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg 1fac97363eca11e38e3c22000ab5bb51 8.jpg BXoJWK0CUAASKhH.jpg Tumblr mv4pebGwqA1rjojhao6 r1 250.png Tumblr mv4pebGwqA1rjojhao4 250.png Tumblr mv4pebGwqA1rjojhao3 r1 250.png Tumblr mv4pebGwqA1rjojhao2 250.png Tumblr mv4pebGwqA1rjojhao1 500.png Tumblr mvi6okvkFx1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Dd1b70a442ac11e396d622000ae91256 8.jpg Tumblr mvjpsvrouS1rjojhao1 500.jpg 1389693_392405310892191_1571733900_n.jpg Tumblr mvvjncxJHs1r4ezfzo2 r1 1280.jpg Becca (2).jpg Becca (3).jpg Becca (4).jpg Becca (5).jpg Becca (6).jpg Becca (7).jpg Becca (8).jpg Matt and Becca.jpg Becca cover girl she's a free agent.jpg BT (1).jpg BT (2).jpg Becca T. photoshoot.jpg Tumblr mxcyrmk2Va1qagrv2o1 500.jpg Tumblr mxieavfvAg1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Lea, Chord, Becca SW/TH Party2.jpg Lea, Chord, Becca SW/TH Party.jpg tumblr_mxv1fdnuH31r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Becca/Jenna.jpg 5670c68a685411e38b3e128796eead07 8.jpg Tumblr mxm3oqtk3W1qaxxelo3 r1 250.gif tumblr_mxy23epr3x1rjojhao1_500.jpg tumblr_mxy23epr3x1rjojhao2_500.jpg Imagebeccaa.jpg E82d64686e6011e381a5120ebd52bc37 8.jpg BciBCYwCcAEW1ss.jpg Becca Trevor Project.jpg Becca TP.jpg Becca JM.jpg Becca JM2.jpg Becca JM3.jpg Becca JM4.jpg Becca JM5.jpg Becca JM7.jpg Becca JM8.jpg Becca JM9.jpg Becca JM10.jpg Becca JM11.jpg Becca JM12.jpg Becca JM13.jpg Becca cute.jpg becca HNY.jpg Jacob and becca pic.jpg becca wine.jpg vanessabeccajenna.jpg BelissaHoldingOutforaHero1.gif tumblr_mzdia2ebB01r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mze9bsy5co1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mze9bsy5co1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg Jenna, Becca, Chord, Kevin Fox TCAs 2014.jpg Kevin and Becca Fox TCAs 2014.jpg Becca T TCAs 2014.jpg Chord becca dianna 100.jpg Tumblr mzighwGt5Q1qiicbko1 500.jpg Tumblr mzdo4i8LYg1rjojhao2 250.png Tumblr mzdo4i8LYg1rjojhao1 250.png 7380b71080ca11e3855c120ccc3aa4f0_8.jpg tumblr_mzm9zbuKV21r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Tumblr mzw88aneje1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr_mzu509CgiS1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mznv4mFBRn1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Cutie cat.jpg D65e3d028d4b11e3b49312f74d13d754 8.jpg No filter.jpg e4f29466943611e3b29f1259ac8f2131_8.jpg Videos References }} Category:Actors Category:Guest Stars